Suit up
by TheInconspicuousQueen
Summary: Elsa, Montogomery High's top student stumbles upon a girl in distress Elsanna


**So I liked the idea of Sky High and i love frozen so I thought to mix the concepts anyway this my first fic so I'm open any suggestions or critique **

"Honestly I didn't mean for them to get hurt and you know more than anyone, that's true." I said, I'm getting way too fed up with arguing over the same topic that seems like it will drag on until graduation.

"Elsa I'm fully aware of that, I know you're smart enough to not intentionally bring people out to get killed., however; this needs to end, _now!_" he takes a deep breath and gently tries rubbing the tired of his eyes. It's like I'm finally taking a toll on him, good he should have listen to me by now.

"_Frankly,_ I don't see why you keep putting yourself and your fellow school mates through these disasters, when you damn well know that they are not capable of handling these situations."

That was my final straw I have had enough of this man. I don't care of how strict he is orthe fact that if I kept this up ill probably get kicked out of this, it was time for my voice to be heard. Slowly I raise my head to stare at the green eyed man who is about to feel my wrath if I don't calm down.

"Listen here Mr. Johnson, do want to know why I keep doing this? It's because I'm tired of the schools slopping attempt of raising the next generation, I hate the way you separate these people based on their abilities, just because one person's power is what you call, 'weak' doesn't give you the right to make them a sidekick, I've been to these classes, I've seen their faces, they want to help people, they really want to do good with their lives, but can't because you've trapped them in a position of being a sidekick, and you _'heroes' _are nothing more than over hyped bullies that parade around the school thinking they are gods and trust me when I say, they are going to come back to haunt you one day." I let out a sigh of relief after my little rant finally that off my chest. I've always tried to be respectful but keeping it in for 5 years is enough.

"First off watch that language I am still the dean of this school Ms. Arendelle and furthermore it seems like my judgment was right, considering you took that group of sidekicks out on an unauthorized mission, which almost cost you and them your lives and you are now reminded of the fact you almost got everyone killed by that scar on your chin, so in short never question my judgment."I turned away avoiding his gaze, small squeak sounded and I knew that he was leaning back in his leather chair with a smug look on his face.

I sigh " No they did not fail because they were sidekicks they failed because the school didn't groom them enough to make the best of their powers and how to prepare for the situation at hand"

Slowly he gets up and walks over to the large glass pane that gave him a view over loking the school campus "That being said you were their leader and you failed them but not leading them to victory, although you're a smart mouthed brat, you are my top student so, Ill overlook this situation by giving you and you mates a month of detention. That is all, you may leave now."

And so I did, I should have realized that there was no changing this man's mind. I open the door and walk out of his office. I wait outside the door for a few seconds and then go off. Another sigh escapes my lips. I cleared my mind and started walking, clearing my mind of all thought and just listened to the sound of my boots clicking against the perfectly marble floor.

Guess this is a good time as ever to introduce myself right? My name is Elsa Arendelle If you didn't catch that from above and I am a student of East Arrow High. It's a boarding school located near the forest of Washington strategically hidden behind a veil of trees. However this school is more than it seems. You see whether you want to believe or not humans can possess super advanced abilities. As proof you may look at Greek myths, the African belief of gods, which were just supers who are lucky enough to get passed off as them, even something as simple advanced as intelligence, Albert Einstein himself was one of us. With that being said when the population found out that we existed it didn't go over too well… and let's just say the witch burnings that you heard about, was mainly done to try to get rid of us, how it all started I really don't know and I really don't care to know to be honest, but the witch burnings lead the governments of the world to realizes that humans we not ready to handle the knowledge that we existed. They saw it as waste to just wipe us out so they decided to put us in a secluded area in hopes we may conceal our powers better from the public. However someone needed to be burned to give the feel we were eradicated which then lead to a loss of a lot of innocent lives.

I stopped as I walked by one of the large mirrors used to decorate this place. I sure cleaned up from yesterday my once dirty blonde hair has been, my eyes looked rested and are now looking the shining blue they always been before I came here. I need a picker upper and so do my friends so do my friends after past events. I thought about it maybe we could talk over some coffee. I dressed back from the mirror and took off full speed down the hall making my way out on the green scenery of trees and grass. I scanned for my bike and smiled when for once it didn't take me that long to find it. Hopping on and starting the black machine I decide to make my way to the nearest starbucks.

-:-3-

"That will be $27.50." The cashier said, unwillingly I gave the woman the money I honestly do no understand why 6 cups of coffee should ever cost that much, the only reason why buy their products because my friends like it and they claim it's the best in the world, and I don't if its because of my Scandinavian tongue but the stuff taste pretty generic to me.

Pushing the fact my purse feels somehow lighter I open the door one handed while baacing the tray of goods in the other.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Huh?

"Sure keep telling yourself that, but fear is written all over that pretty little face of yours and the best thing is… its turning me on."

I dropped my goods and took off running to the sound of the quarrel. Weaving through the cars of parking lot and made way to the perfect hiding spot intersection of two buildings on the other side of the complex. Getting closer I heard sounds of whimpering.


End file.
